Mi novia Kagome
by Mary-JVR
Summary: Inuyasha, un empresario, se acaba de casar con su novia Kikyo hasta que la descubre en..........CAP. 10 'Respuestas'
1. NO PENSÉ QUE OCURRIRÍA ESTO

**Mi novia Kagome **

Capítulo 1

**En la cuidad de Tokyo, unos recién casados celebraban su gran fiesta junto a sus mejores amigos y familiares. Todo era música, comida, risas y baile. **

El novio era alto, de contextura normal, unos lindos ojos ambarinos, pelo negro y corto, y de piel blanca. Era empresario que no le gustaba el riesgo, realmente eraaburrido en el sentido de aventura y tenia una vida muy saludable, su nombre era Inuyasha.

En cambio la novia era delgada, pelo largo y negro, tez blanca, ojos negros y estatura media de nombre Kikyo.

Ellos se habían conocido a través de sus padres ya que eran muy amigos y llevaban 2 años juntos.

-Silencio un momento, detengan la música por favor- Gritó el padre del novio provocando un tiempo de silencio -Bueno yo quería desearles a los novios que sean muy felices, y lo pasen bien en su luna de miel. Por eso brindo por ellos y ¡Qué siga la fiesta!

Así siguió la diversión y pasaron las horas.

-Bueno yo creo que es la hora de que Kikyo y yo nos retiremos. Les agradezco a todos por haber venido y sigan disfrutando- comunicó el novio a sus invitados

Luego de que se fueron, arreglaron las maletas y se subieron al avión, destino a Hawai

Ya en un hotel Inuyasha cargaba a Kikyo hasta llevarla a la habitación, pero en eso un pequeño lagarto cae en el hombro del muchacho haciendo que el joven se asustara y botara a Kikyo al suelo.

-¡Auch¡Que tonto eres!- exclamó la chica

-Lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención- se disculpó él

-Ok no importa, no arruinaremos nuestra luna de miel por esto-

-Por supuesto que no- le dijo él besándola

Al otro día, en la playa

-Kikyo, por la caída de ayer¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Inuyasha

-Sí, solo me quedó un moretón, pero ya pasará-

-¡Lo siento de veras!- le repitió Inuyasha

-Está bien, mi amor- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios -¿Cómo no te voy a perdonar? Si eres la persona más linda de este planeta-

-No es para tanto, Oye yo quería decirte algo-

-dime- murmuró ella esperando palabras

-¿Te gusta esta casa?- le preguntó él, mostrándole una revista

-¡Claro me encanta!- Exclamó Kikyo al verla

-Porque la compré- dijo dándole una sorpresa

-¿En serio¡Genial! Muchas gracias- dijo, dándole otro beso bastante apasionado

Cuando de repente un hombre alto y guapo los interrumpe

-Oigan, perdón por interrumpir. Yo soy Naraku, tengo un yate y enseño a bucear. ¿Les gustaría ir?

-Mucho gusto me llamo Inuyasha y ella es mi esposa- se presentó indicándole a Kikyo

-¿Kikyo quieres ir?- le preguntó al ver su interés

-por supuesto, me encantaría-

Caminaron por toda la playa hasta llegar al yate que estaba en el muelle.

-Saben yo mejor me voy, porque tengo q ir al hotel y luego ir de compras ¿Kikyo tu te quedas?- preguntó Inuyasha antes de subir a la embarcación

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de bucear-

-Está bien- murmurando en el oído de la muchacha- Además me dan nauseas estar aquí. Adiós- dijo para luego emprender marcha hacia el hotel

-Ok mi amor. ¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Me la cuidas¿Me escuchaste?- gritó Inuyasha, volteando hacia el extraño con el cual dejó a su reciente esposa

-No te preocupes, la cuidaré como a mi madre- exclamó el hombre con un acento extraño, típico de la zona

Primero Inuyasha fue a una florería a comprar pétalos de rosa blanca, después fue al hotel y comenzó a construir un camino desde la puerta de la habitación hasta la cama, un detalle muy romántico y así se pasó la hora y fue en busca de Kikyo.

Cuando llegó al yate, lo encontró algo desierto por eso decidió entrar. Al llegar a la pequeña habitación se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Encontró a Naraku con las manos en la masa, es decir, Kikyo y el desconocido estaban en la cama haciendo, no precisamente el amor, sino teniendo sexo.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Inuyasha tocándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo puedes  
hacerme esto?-

-¡Ay no¡Inuyasha no es lo que piensas!- dijo ella tratando de remediar la situación

-¡No claro que no¡No es lo que me imagino! –dijo sarcásticamente- Yo ¡Me regreso a Tokio¡Quédate con tu profesorcito!- le gritó saliendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

No me aguanté las ganas nn quería publicarlo! jaja la tentación es grande! em bueno creo que ya saben en que película me guié, es que la encontré divertida y me preguunté ¿Por qué no crear un fic de ella? y ahi traté de inspirarme algo y así quedó. Bueno Trataré de cambiar algunas cosas, pero no todo completamente.

Ehh eso espero que les guste la idea o si no haganme saber! Espero de todas maneras que lo disfruten! Chauzz


	2. DE NUEVO TÚ

**Para que decir que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen asi que aqui va:**

**Capítulo 2:**

'' **DE NUEVO TU''**

**Así Inuyasha cogió sus maletas. **

Al otro día, en su trabajo.

-Oye siento lo que te ocurrió Inuyasha- dijo su jefe

-Muchas gracias, pero ya estoy bien-

-Ok, si quieres te das algunas vacaciones, para mi no hay problema- insistió el hombre

-No, en serio, estoy bien- repitió Inuyasha

-Bueno si necesitas algo me avisas-

-Está bien- respondió el joven algo triste

Su jefe sale de la oficina y entra Miroku, un gran amigo de Inuyasha que se dedicaba al canto y en algún momento tuvo un hit, pero ahora trabajaba en la empresa. Él tenia el cabello oscuro y lo llevaba siempre amarrado, los ojos azules y tez blanca.

-Hola Inuyasha, me enteré de lo que te ocurrió- exclamó

-Vaya veo que todos se enteraron, pero igual gracias por venir-

-No es nada, pero ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Miroku preocupado

-Sí, ya me estoy recuperando- contestó sin muchos ánimos

-Sabes para pasar las penas ¿Qué te parece si salimos? Mi novia Sango me dijo que te invitara a una exposición de arte que habrá¿Te animas?-

-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de salir- se excusó él

-No seas aburrido¡Vamos!- lo animó Miroku tratando de que su amigo cambiara de opinión

-Está bien, será mejor que me olvide de Kikyo- contestó resignado

-Así se habla, ok nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 PM. Chao- dijo el de ojos azules, saliendo de la oficina

-Gracias, sayonara- se despidió él

Así pasó el día y ya eran las 8:00 PM

-hola Miroku, hola Sango- saludó nervioso Inuyasha

-¡Hola!- contestó al pareja al unísono

**-Bueno aquí estamos- dijo Miroku mirando el museo -¿Entremos?- **

Al entrar vieron que estaba lleno de gente.

-Ey chicos hace tiempo que no venía a estos lugares, así que por favor no me vayan a dejar solo- dijo Inuyasha mirando el lugar- ¿Miroku¿Sango?- llamó, pero claro ya no estaban

Entonces Inuyasha comenzó a entretenerse mirando extraños cuadros mientras en el mismo lugar, dos camareras conversaban  
sirviendo vino.

-Señor¿le sirvo mas vino?- le preguntó una joven de pelos azabaches

-¡Sí, gracias!- contestó él poniendo su vaso

-Sabes Yuka, parece que no se ve ningún mino-le exclamó la chica a su amiga que estaba a su lado

-Sí, tienes razón, entre tanta gente, no se ve nadie ¡Qué mala suerte!- dijo Yuka alejándose a buscar otra botella de vino blanco

**-Señor ¿mas vino?- preguntó la otra joven**

**-No gracias, está bien- contestó Inuyasha **

-¡Oye yo a ti te conozco¿Eres Inuyasha Taisho?- dijo ella sorprendida

**  
-Sí, si soy yo- contestó confundido**

**-Pues no sé si me recuerdas, pero yo soy Kagome Higurashi- **

**-¿Kagome Higurashi?- preguntó él tratando de recordar**

**  
-Sí, la del colegio- insistió ella**

**  
-Ah de veras¡Ahora te recuerdo!- dijo alegre**

**-Genial ¿Y cómo te ha ido¿Estás casado¿Hijos?- preguntó ella interesada**

**  
-no, soltero- dijo Inuyasha recordando el suceso que le había sucedido**

**  
- Yo pensé que estabas casado, como siempre has sido de ese tipo de persona- dijo ella extrañada- desde pequeño fuiste alguién muy comprometido- **

-No, yo no, sin compromiso- repitió Inuyasha

En eso llega Miroku y Sango

-¡Mira Miroku! Ella es Kagome Higurashi no sé si la recuerdas-

-¿La del colegio?- preguntó Miroku mirándola

-Sí, la misma- dijo Kagome entusiasmada

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Vaya veo que estas mucho mas guapa- exclamó observándola de arriba a abajo

-¡Gracias!- respondió sonrojándose

-Oye Inuyasha, yo venia porque ya nos vamos. Ya que Sango se siente mal¿Te vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Miroku refiriéndose a su amigo

-Bueno, está bien- contestó Inuyasha- Adiós Kagome, espero que nos veamos pronto- se despidió

-Eso espero. Sayonara, un gusto volver a verlos- dijo ella inclinándose para luego ir a trabajar

* * *

Lo sé, me demoré. Es que fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo XP

bueno espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo y si quieren (sería bueno) dejen review ) jaja

se cuidan!

MARY-JVR


	3. TÚ

**Cap. 3**

'' **Tú ''**

**Al otro día **

- ¡Hola¿Qué tal? –saludó Miroku mientras entraba a la oficina de Inuyasha

- ¡Hola Miroku¿Cómo te va?-

- Bien, bien ¿Y tú aún pensando en Kikyo?- preguntó sentándose en uno de los sillones

- ¡Cómo no voy a pensar en ella, no puedo quitármela de mi mente!- dijo él melancólicamente

**  
- ¿Qué acaso no te sirvió lo de ayer?- **

-Sí, muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Me ayudó a olvidarla durante un rato-

-¡Ya arriba ese ánimo¿Sabes¿Por qué no te olvidas de Kikyo e invitas a alguien, alguna chica a cenar?- le propuso sabiendo en quién podría ser

-Sí ¿Y quien, yo no conozco a ninguna persona-

-No sé. Piensa. Alguien que no veías hace tiempo- dijo Miroku dándole pistas

- ¿Quién?- preguntó confundido

- ¡Qué tonto eres¡Me refiero a Kagome!- le gritó perdiendo la paciencia

-De veras…. Pensándolo bien no es mala idea- murmuró sonriendo

- ¡Por fin abres los ojos! Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a ensayar para la obra '' Cristo súper estrella'' –dijo mirando su reloj- ¿Iras a ver la obra, cierto?-

-¡Como no¡Por supuesto que iré! Para ver como haces el ridículo jaja…- se burló

-Jaja ¡Qué gracioso! Bueno trata de divertirte. Que estés bien, Adiós- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-¡Adiós!- le gritó Inuyasha para que lo oyera

Lo único que le vino a la mente a Inuyasha era buscar en la  
guía el nº telefónico de Kagome, pero como era nº privado no salía en la guía tuvo que llamar a la operadora.

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo luego de que le dieran lo que quería

-Ya tengo el nº¿Qué hago¿La llamo?- pensó dubitativamente

Llamó muchas veces pero antes que ella contestara él colgaba. Hasta que decidió hablarle de una vez

-¿Alo¿Sí¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó la chica al ver que nadie contestaba

-Ah no puedo hablar¿Qué digo?- se pregunto Inuyasha para si mismo- No puedo- dejando el teléfono en la mesa, cuando de repente la voz grabada de Inuyasha se escucha en el aparato '' Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho...''

-¡Maldición!- exclamó él, lanzando lejos el comunicador- ¡No puede ser!  
¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?- se reclamaba para sí mismo

Pasaron los días y no podía dejar de llamar y espiar a la muchacha, que en ese momento arrodillada buscaba las llaves en su bolso para entrar a su departamento.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó éste al verla en el suelo

**-¡Inuyasha¡Qué gusto, tanto tiempo!- exclamó sorprendida al encontrarlo ahí **

-Bueno sí ¿Y qué haces¿Vives aquí?- preguntó interesado

- Sí, estaba por entrar a mi departamento, porque andaba de compras¿Y tu qué haces?-

-Nada, dando un paseo. Bueno ya me tengo que ir¿no te gustaría salir uno de estos días?- dijo deseando un sí

-Emm claro sí, pero tendría que revisar mi agenda- respondió Kagome dudosa

-A ok, mira te dejo mi tarjeta de presentación- dijo sacando de su billetera el papel- Nos vemos pronto ¡Adiós!- murmuró marchándose

**-Gracias¡Chao!- **

Al otro día

Inuyasha se encontraba revisando unos importantes papeles en su oficina, cuando suena su celular

-¿Alo¿si?-

- ¿Bueno¿Inuyasha?- consultó una débil voz

- Sí, con él-

- Hola, bueno quería decirte que para mañana a las 7pm estoy libre-

- ¿Sí?- dijo sabiendo quien era la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea

- A no, espera dejar revisar bien. Mejor a las 8pm- dijo cambiando de opinión

- A ok-

- No mejor a las 7- volvió a decir la chica

- Ya entonces a esa hora te paso a buscar-

**- Está bien, Chao. ¡Qué estés bien!- le deseo ella  
**

**- Bien, igual¡Adiós!- dijo despidiéndose **

Y al otro día

**- Hola¿Qué tal?- dijo Miroku entrando a la oficina **

**- ¡Hola! Si bien ¿Y tu?- respondió Inuyasha verificando algunos resultados en su pc**

**- Aquí algo cansado, y ¿Haz hablado con Kagome?- preguntó curioso **

**  
- Sí, hoy salgo con ella a comer- **

- ¡Qué bueno! Ojala que no elija un restaurante étnico- dijo sabiendo el problema de su amigo

- ¡No creo tener tan mala suerte!- exclamó sin tomarle importancia

En el restaurante

**-y cuéntame ¿Qué haz hecho todos estos años?- preguntó Inuyasha con la frente sudada **

- Pues nada, solo viajando, Nunca me quedo en un lugar estable, por ser desde hace un mes llegué a esta cuidad, antes vivía en la India por eso me gusta mucho esta comida- dijo Kagome sonriéndole

- Ah genial-

- Oye ¿te sientes bien? Estás sudando mucho- le dijo preocupada por la reacción del hombre

- No es nada, voy al baño y vuelvo enseguida-

- Claro-

En el baño

- AY ¿Por qué está comida picante me hace mal?- pensó Inuyasha

- Ya regresé- dijo el hombre sintiéndose mejor

**- ¡Vaya que te demoraste! En serio ¿Te sientes bien?- **

- No, en realidad esta comida me hace mal- le confesó él

-No¿de verdad? Lo siento, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí, mejor nos vamos ¿Ok?- dijo ella sintiéndose culpable

- Perdón Kagome lo siento, arruiné la cita-

- No te preocupes, y no tienes por qué disculparte, no es tu culpa- dijo tomando su bolso

Llegando al departamento de Kagome

- ¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó ella

- No, mejor nos vemos otro día- se excusó Inuyasha

- Anda vamos y nos tomamos un té, si quieres- dijo animándolo

-Está bien-

- Este es mi hogar, está algo desordenado- exclamó sonriendo al entrar al departamento

- No te preocupes-

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella tocándole la frente a Inuyasha- Estás rojo y parece que tienes fiebre-

- No es nada-

- Será mejor que te recuestes un rato mientras llamo a un doctor- le dijo Kagome mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa

- No Kagome en serio, no es nada, solo estoy un poco mareado. No es

**necesario q llames a un médico. Mejor me voy a mi casa- **

**- ¿Vives solo?- **

- Sí¿Por qué?- respondió girándose nuevamente hacia Kagome

- Viste nadie te va a cuidar allá, mejor acuéstate un rato y yo te traigo un remedio-

- ¡Qué insistente eres! Está bien- reclamó acostándose en un sofá

- Te traigo una frazada y vuelvo- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

- Mjj… -dijo él moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa

**- Inuyasha ya. ... uff se quedó dormido- murmuró acercándose y tapándolo con la manta- Será mejor que hoy descanses- pensó mirándolo desde el pasillo- De veras es lindo, no me había dado cuenta realmente…- **

Continuará..

* * *

Hola! bueno siento tardarme en poner el capítulo, la verdad este año ha sido muy cansador, estoy agotada y mas encima estoy sin internet porque me estoy cambiando de compañía, asi que ojala comprendan, pero trataré de poner más seguido los capitulos! em ya espero que les guste!

se portan bien! jajaja

adios!

MARY-JVR


	4. ASÍ ERES

**Mi novia Kagome **

Cap. 4

"Así eres"

- Ahh ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué hago aquí?- pensó Inuyasha al despertar

- ¡Hola! Vaya ya despertaste. ¿Ya te sientes bien?- dijo Kagome al verlo despierto –Me tenías preocupada -murmuró tocándole la frente –Ya que deliraste toda la noche. Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre-

- Hola, si ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias por cuidarme-

- Le verdad, no fue nada.- respondió ella sonriendo- Además yo pedí que fuéramos a ese restaurante y por eso te enfermaste. Cuidarte era lo mínimo que podía hacer-

-Ya no te culpes, eso ya no importa. Será mejor que ya me vaya, ya estoy mucho mejor- dijo

-Ah OK. ¿No quieres comer algo antes de irte?- preguntó Kagome algo triste

- No, muchas gracias-

-A bueno. Si quieres te voy a dejar a fuera- ofreció ella amablemente

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No soy tan débil- dijo colocándose los zapatos

- No es por eso, no hay problema si quieres te acompaño- insistió

- Bueno si quieres- dijo Inuyasha mareado y poniéndose de pie

- Oye ¿seguro estás bien? –dijo sujetándolo del brazo

- Claro que estoy bien. Ya no sigas- decía Inuyasha desesperándose

- Es que en serio no te ves bien- volvía a decir

- Muchas gracias por el comentario- murmuró disgustado

- No, no es por eso, es decir, me refiero a que te ves enfermo- se explicaba tocándole nuevamente la frente a Inuyasha

- Ya para de hacer eso- gritó enojado, agarrándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos durante varios segundos –Estoy bien de verdad – habló más calmado, soltándole la mano a Kagome

- Bueno, lo siento. No debí hacer eso, soy una tonta –decía herida intentando no llorar

-Ey no te pongas así-

- Siempre me pasa esto ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?- se preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

- ¿Oye qué pasa? No te preocupes- dijo sintiéndose culpable y abrazándola

- Sí, tienes razón, es que de verdad estaba preocupada- se excusó

-Ya calma, si quieres me quedo más rato- le ofreció él

- Ok muchas gracias, lo que pasa es que siempre me pasa esto, las personas se alejan de mi no se porque y bueno yo pensé que tú harías lo mismo, por eso me preocupé tanto- dijo aún sin despegarse de él

- Que te puedo decir- dijo mientras los dos se sentaban en el sillón- realmente lo siento, no pensé que te pasara eso-

- Sí, pero no lo se ya quedé algo traumada –dijo sonriéndole

-No te preocupes, yo no te haré eso- la reconfortó dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Muchas gracias. Ya, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dijo ella cambiando el tema- Incluso ¿Quién es Kikyo?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha nervioso

* * *

hola! bueno si me he demorado y tengo varias excusas, pero prefiero no decirlas porque es más por mi irresponsabilidad XD 

Salió bastante corto el capítulo, pero espero que les guste. Desde ahora se vienen hartas sorpresas muajajaj

ya espero que estes bien!

Se les quiere de por acá

Adios!

MARY

'' ¿Como es posible que ud no tenga pololo (novio)? Si ud es una joven linda. No vamos a negar que ud es bonita, inteligente...''

Uh no pude evitar poner un trozo de una frase que alguien me dijo jajaja

esto me dejó atontada, es que no pensé que alguién me dijiera eso y ya mejor ni aburro jaja las dejo cuidense!


	5. ¿LO HACES?

**

* * *

**

Mi novia Kagome

Cap. 5

''¿Lo haces?''

-¿Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha nervioso

-Sí, Kikyo- confirmó ella

-¿Por…por qué preguntas?-dijo intentando ocultar sus sentimientos

-No por curiosidad, es que en la noche entre delirios la nombrabas- comentó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, observando el comportamiento de él

- ¿En serio?- dijo disimulando, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

-Pero si te lo estoy diciendo-

-Debes haber escuchado mal, yo no conozco a ninguna Kikyo- dijo negando él negando con su cabeza

-Debe ser, yo creo q me equivoqué- murmuró no muy convencida de la respuesta de este- Bueno no importa. Oye...-lo llamó pensando en lo que iba a decir

-Dime-

-¿Por casualidad, tu no me haz estado llamando estos días?-

-¿Yo? …No, no para nada- decía mientras ponía la cara más seria que tenía

-¿Seguro? Antes de que me dieras tu tarjeta- insistía Kagome con esperanzas de sacarle mas información

-¿Yo? No, ni siquiera tengo tu numero- mentía

-Ah es que el otro día estuvieron llamando todo el día y luego colgaban. Y en una de las llamadas la contestadora de la persona sonó y su nombre era  
Inuyasha, eso si que no alcancé a escuchar su apellido. En todo caso hay tantas personas en este mundo que se pueden llamar Inuyasha- comentaba acomodándose en el sofá en que estaban sentados

-¿Tantas personas hay?- preguntó Inuyasha sabiendo que su nombre era único

-Yo creo- decía ella sin importancia bostezando y luego abrazándolo a él-Tengo sueño, anoche no dormí mucho-

-Duerme, yo estaré aquí- murmuró Inuyasha acurrucándola a su lado

-Muchas gracias-

El timbre del teléfono sonó, haciendo despertar a la chica de un salto por el susto. Se estiró frotando sus ojos y se dirigió hacia el aparato.

-Alo- saludo con voz apagada

-Alo ¿se encuentra Takka?- dijo la persona por el otro lado de la línea

-No equivocado- murmuró algo disgustada, porque la habían despertado por esa tontera

-Ah gracias, disculpe-

-No se preocupe, adiós- dijo Kagome cortando la llamada, bostezó y miró la hora en su reloj de pared -¡NO!¡Me quedé dormida! Ya es tarde ¡No puedo creer que sean la 4.00 de la tarde y tenia que ir a trabajar- se lamentó ella mirando a su alrededor- ¿Inuyasha¿E Inuyasha¿Inuyasha estás aquí?- llamó recordando lo sucedido, observó nuevamente por si lo encontraba, pero solo halló una nota sobre su mesa de comedor

''  
_  
Kagome: _

Bueno primero que todo quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado y todo lo que haz echo por mi. Y disculparme otra vez por haber arruinado la cita.

Ahora tengo un asunto urgente, así que me tengo que ir. Espero que pronto nos veamos.!!

Saludos y cuídate

(ya sabes quien soy)

PD: Llámame cuando quieras hablar ¡Ahí estaré!

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha estaba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos de personas a las cuales podía ofrecer los planes de seguros de la empresa, pero no se podía concentrar

-¿Y si la llamo?-pensaba el hombre mirando el teléfono –No, mejor no. Ella pensará que la estoy acosando o notará mi desesperación. Definitivamente NO.- se decía tratando de volver a lo que hacía

………..

-¿Alo¿Kagome?- murmuró después de unos segundos de meditación profunda y decidió llamarla

-Hola, Inuyasha- respondió ella reconociendo inmediatamente su voz

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó interesado

-Nada aquí en mi depa.- dijo sin mucho que hacer- A propósito ¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí, ya estoy bien.- le dijo sacándola de la preocupación- Oye, bueno te hablaba por si querías hacer algo hoy conmigo. No sé salir o lo que sea  
ya que estoy libre en la tarde.- decía el con interés

-Emm.. Pensándolo bien…QUIERO HACERLO CONTIGO- dijo ella muy natural y sin señal de vergüenza

-¿Qué?- preguntó él impresionado por la confesión de ella –'' ¿Qué está diciendo? No pensé que Kagome fuese de ese tipo de chicas- dijo en su mente él

-Eso, que quiero hacerlo. Ok nos vemos a las 5:00 pm ¿está bien?- platicaba ella tranquilamente

-O…Ok- respondió sin uso de razón

-Bien, nos vemos! Chao- se despidió ella, colgando

-Oye pero Kagome estás segura que quieres...- dijo sin alcanzar a terminar la frase -¡No! Esto me está atormentando. Ya Inuyasha no pienses en eso, actúa de lo mas normal…..-

* * *

Vaya HOLAS!! tanto tiempo que no venia por aqui, bueno estoy tratando de terminar pronto este fic tb porq para q ando, como lo hice casi al mismo tiempo q el primero no puedo decir q escribo bien y no estoy conforme con mi trabajo por lo q deseo terminarlo pronto y hacer uno como  
dios manda, no creen?

bueno ojala les guste, se q es corto por eso digo, pero espero q aprecien lo q he estado asiendo!

ya se cuidan!!

adioss


	6. MUÉVETE CONMIGO

**MI novia Kagome **

Cap. 6

''Muévete conmigo''

-No puedo creer que me haya propuesto esto y menos que yo haya aceptado- pensaba Inuyasha mientras tocaba el timbre del departamento de Kagome

-¡Inuyasha! Hola, por fin llegaste ¡Qué bien! Vamos- lo saludó rápidamente tomándolo de la mano, luego de cerrar la puerta por fuera

-¿No va a ser en su casa?-meditó él al darse cuenta que ya iban caminando por la calle.

-¿Y lo haz echo antes?-.

-¿Yo? Cla..claro- respondió nervioso.

-¿Y te gusta?- interrogó ella inocentemente.

-¡A quien no!- exclamó volviendo a su lado pervertido.

-A mi me encanta, encuentro que libero todas mis emociones y por eso me pongo muy nerviosa antes de hacerlo y sobre todo contigo. ¿No te pasa¿No estás nervioso?-.

-¡Demasiado!- decía sinceramente Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes, a medida que lo hacemos los nervios se esfuman- lo tranquilizaba como si fuese que ella estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Eso espero- dijo tratando de estar tranquilo.

-Eso si, no te vayas a cansar porque a mi me gusta rápido- confesaba ella.

-¡Que explicita es!- pensaba él- A mi también me gusta rápido-.

………………

Caminaron alguna cuadra más hasta que llegaron a una casa bastante grande y antigua.

- Ven entremos. Es muy acogedor- lo invitaba ella.

-¿A esto te referías?- dijo él al entrar al recinto.

Estaban en un gran salón, mucha gente conversaba en la barra y otros bailaban en el centro de la pista.

-¿Qué pensabas?- preguntaba confusa.

-No, nada- negó sonriéndole.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Pensabas en ……¡SEXO¡Que mente sucia tienes!- reclamó Kagome luego de un rato.

-Es que si tu dices ''hacerlo'' se malinterpreta- se excusó.

-¡Que pervertido eres!- le reclamó ella.

-ya olvídalo- dejo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Está bien cambiemos el tema, además ya quiero bailar. Siempre vengo a este lugar a divertirme. ¡Ven bailemos!- dijo Kagome emocionada mientras llevaba de la mano a Inuyasha hacia la pista.

-Pero…… yo no se bailar- le explicaba.

-No importa, muévete al ritmo de la música- le gritó al comenzar una nueva canción.

**You lookin' just a little too hard at me **

Me estas mirando un poco fuerte

**Standin' just a little too close to me **

Estas parado un poco cerca de mi

**You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me**

Dices que no soy suficientemente tranquila

**You sippin' just a little too slow for me **

La verdad es que eres un poco lento para mi

**No doubt you're playin' real cool homey **

No hay dudas de que estas jugando a ser el amigo "cool"

**Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me **

Me tienes pensando en las cosas que haces por mi

Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be

Te tengo en mi cabeza un poco mas de lo que debería

So let yourself go and get right with me!

déjate ir y ponte bien conmigo

**I'm about to sign you up **

Estoy a punto de meterte en mi lista

**We can get right before the night is up **

Podemos estar bien antes de que la noche caiga

**We can get right, get right**

Podemos estar bien, estar bien

**We can get right, get right **

Podemos estar bien, estar bien

**We can get right**

Podemos estar bien

**I'm about to fill your cup**

estoy a punto de rebosar tu copa

**We can get right before the night is up**

Podemos estar bien antes de que la noche caiga

**We can get right, get right, tonight **

Podemos estar bien, estar bien, esta noche

**We can get right **

Podemos estar bien

**Your lips talkin' about I play too much **

Tu boca dice que juego demasiado

**Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants? **

¿No puede una mujer tomar ventaja de lo que siente?

**My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)**

Mis manos se mueven tan lento

**Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)**

En la barra del bar hay algo que parece una infraccion

**All I need is you here right by my side**

todo lo que necesito es que estés aquí a mi lado

**Take whatever you want baby let's ride**

toma lo que necesites, nene y vámonos

**And whatever you want you let me decide**

y lo que sea que quieras solo debes inscribirte

**Just put your name on the dotted line**

solo pon tu nombre en la linea punteada

**  
I'm about to sign you up**

Estoy a punto de meterte en mi lista

**We can get right before the night is up **

Podemos estar bien antes de que la noche caiga

**We can get right, get right **

Podemos estar bien, estar bien

**We can get right, get right **

Podemos estar bien, estar bien

**We can get right**

Podemos estar bien

Comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos, Kagome bailaba genial se movía muy bien al son del compás en cambio Inuyasha, era más tieso que un palo, un verdadero desastre.

Estuvieron bailando toda la noche hasta que se cansaron.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo a la bar?- le ofreció ella.

-Bueno, pero no bebo mucho-.

-Pero una cerveza no te hará mal¿o si?- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de la barra.

-No, para nada-.

-Entonces, señor- habló dirigiéndose al barman – Me da 2 cervezas- al instante ya se las habían servido, la chica se tomó la bebida al seco y miró a su acompañante-

Oye inuyasha ¿Y como la haz pasado?-.

-Bien, realmente me estoy divirtiendo- dijo sonriendo a todas las chicas del lugar- Hace tiempo que no hacía esto, desde mi adolescencia- le confesó mientras miraba a una rubia que bailaba desenfrenadamente.

-¿Sabes? Es tarde mejor vámonos- dijo Kagome con un tono de voz desagradable, irguiéndose para poder colocarse su chaqueta.

-No, quedémonos un rato más- propuso él al ver que su acompañante ya se estaba yendo hacia la puerta de salida, por lo que tuvo que apurarse y alcanzarla.

-No puedo, es que mañana tengo que hacer algo muy importante- negó mientras seguía caminando sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ya, está bien. Vamonos- suspiró resignado siguiendo su paso.

La noche helada se encontraba vacía, solo uno que otro ruido se podía oír en la ciudad. Siguieron caminando distantes, Kagome a paso acelerado intentaba alejarse de Inuyasha y no le dirigió palabra en todo el recorrido.

-¿Me podrías decir que te ocurre?- le preguntó él tomándola del brazo al llegar a la entrada del departamento de ella.

-Nada- respondió cortante mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir que no te pasa nada? Si estábamos de los mas bien conversando allá y de un segundo a otro cambias de actitud, como si yo hubiese hecho algo- le exclamó alzando su voz.

-No me ocurre nada, solo es que…..es que- repitió volteando su cara hacia otro lado.

-¿Acaso que?- preguntó él tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de ella.

-Nada, no importa- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta de su hogar-¿No quieres pasar?- consultó desviando la conversación.

-Pero ¿no tienes algo importante mañana?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Sí, pero un rato mas no le hace mal a nadie– dijo ingresando al depa

-¿Y que es lo tan importante que tienes que hacer mañana?- la interrogó recordando la excusa por la cual habían abandonado la ''entretención'' , siguiéndola y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Emm tengo….tengo que… ir a buscar trabajo- contestó algo nerviosa, acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Y el que tenías?-

-Es que la exposición se terminó, por eso estoy en busca de otro- dijo ya mas tranquilamente, amarrando su pelo en una coleta dejando algunos mechones al lado de su cara.

-¿Y te especializas en algo?- consultó tratando de averiguar algo mas de la vida de la muchacha.

-No, pero generalmente trabajo como promotora, modelo y cosas por el estilo-

-¿Y no te gustaría hacer alguna propaganda? Porque la empresa donde trabajo, de seguros, me parece que va hacer una. Entonces te puedo recomendar a mi jefe, si quieres- propuso él esperando reacción de Kagome.

-¿En serio¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó emocionada, posando sus brazos alrededor de él.

-No es nada- respondiéndole al abrazo

-¿Y haz tenido novia, últimamente?- preguntó ella luego de soltarlo

-Sí, tuve una hace unos meses-

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- consultó interesada

-Me engañó con otro tipo- dijo con ojos tristes, pensando en que no era su novia, sino su esposa y la manera en que lo había traicionado.

-Y…. ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?-

-No lo sé… ¿y tu haz tenido novios?- preguntó cambiando el tema, a otro que le interesaba más.

-No muchos, solo uno. Se llamaba Hojo, pero también me engañó con mi mejor amiga-

-¿Y fue hace mucho tiempo?-

-Como hace unos 5 años- respondió un poco avergonzada por todo el tiempo que ha pasado en soledad.

-Bastante diría yo, y que raro que no hayas tenido mas novios, porque eres bastante bonita como para tener mil pretendientes- le declaró directamente mirándola clavado a sus ojos marrones.

-No me halagues, no ves que me creo el cuento- murmuró sonriendo rogando por no sonrojarse y que él se diese cuenta.

-Oye si no lo digo en broma- dijo él mas sensualmente.

Está vez Inuyasha se fue acercando lentamente a Kagome, quedando sus caras muy cercanas. La agarró con una mano la cara, Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa, no pensó que la iba a besar. Se acercó un poco más sus labios se estaban rozando……..

* * *

Holas!! Bueno estoy tratando de continuar ahora que más tiempo, ya que salgo mañana de las clases en la u (de verano TT) pero igual conocí harta gente re wena onda y la pasé muy bien, asi que ahora traigo este capitulo y espero les guste, porque mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente, jajaja así de eficiente voy a estar.

Bueno y aproposito la cancion que puse es de J-Lopez ''Get right'', el otro día estaba escuchando música por la tv y la escuché y dije: ''si, esta cancion tiene buen ritmo'' y se me ocurrió ponerla aqui.

Ya me despido

Cuidense

Xauss

**MARY-JVR o Wh!+3-M00n**


	7. ELLA

**MI novia Kagome**

Cap. 7

'' Ella ''

Está vez Inuyasha se fue acercando lentamente a Kagome, quedando sus caras muy cercanas. Le agarró con una mano la cara, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, no pensó que la iba a besar. Se acercó un poco más, sus labios se estaban rozando.

-Inuyasha…………..- intervino ella

-¿Qué¿Te pongo nerviosa?- interrogó él con su ego bastante alto. (Típico hombres XD)

-No, es solo que necesito…….ir al baño- respondió Kagome mirándolo como una pequeña niña.

-OH bueno en ese caso, ve –dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de ella

-Gracias- murmuró ella irguiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia esa habitación.

……………………..

-¡Qué tonta¿Qué estoy haciendo? Parezco una adolescente de 15 años, bueno en realidad de 12.Relájate Kagome. Anda y dile que….. dile lo que sientes, eso dile simplemente eso ¿Qué acaso no puedes? –pensó suspirando- En Verdad no puedo. Además ni siquiera tengo claro lo que siento por él. Mejor dejo que todo fluya. Es mejor, sí mejor –Dijo Kagome mirándose al espejo

- Kagome ¿ Estás bien?- preguntó Inuyasha golpeando la puerta

-Sí, ya voy- dijo ella asustada

-Bueno, es que como te demorabas pensé que te había sucedido algo- gritó para que lo oyera

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió ella saliendo del baño y sonriendo algo incómoda.

-En ese caso, creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿No crees? Ya es tarde- dijo él excusándose

-Como quieras, te acompaño a la salida si quieres- murmuró decepcionada esperando a que sucediera algo

-No, me puedo ir solo. Además hace frío y te puedes enfermar si sales- dijo Inuyasha algo preocupado

-AH ya…. Inuyasha, muchas gracias por todo. Haz sido muy amable conmigo- le dijo ella, abrazándolo

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Entonces- separándose- te llamo mañana por lo del trabajo-

-Okas, ya sabes mi número, así que estaré esperando-

-Bien, adiós – dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla y volteando hacia la puerta

-Bye- gritó ella despidiéndose

Ya sola, Kagome se derrumbó en uno de los sofás. No tenía sueño, la verdad Inuyasha estaba robando lentamente sus pensamientos. Eran las 4 de la mañana y aún no podía dormir, hacía 3 horas que él se había ido. Se daba vuelta entre las sábanas, pero nada, el sueño no llegaba.

Como una hora después pudo dormir tranquilamente, luego de un gran proceso de intentar dejar su mente en blanco.

Despertó sobresaltada, gracias a EL TIMBRE DEL TELÉFONO¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a las 7 AM¿Quién maniático(ca) puede hacer eso¡Había podido a penas dormir 2 hrs.!

-¿Diga?- preguntó la chica con voz apagada

-¿Kagome? Oye, habla Inuyasha-

-¿Ah¿Inuyasha? Dime¿Qué pasa?- Respondió despertándose completamente

-No, nada. Solo es que le comenté a mi jefe sobre ti y me dijo que si quieres hacer el comercial tienes que presentarte lo más pronto posible- dijo él apresuradamente

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias ¡Te pasaste! –Dijo emocionada

-No es nada, entonces te espero-

-Ya, estaré ahí en 5 minutos. Te Dejo, adiós- se despidió apresurada

-Adiós-

-Inuyasha, espera…..- lo llamó antes de que colgara

-Dime- contestó calmadamente

-¿Dónde queda la empresa?- preguntó con voz insegura

-¿Aún tienes mi tarjeta de presentación?-

-Sí-

-Ahí está la dirección-

-A muchas gracias, soy bastante torpe como puedes ver- añadió ella

-Pero aún así eres atractiva- dijo Inuyasha riendo

-Oye, no te burles- reclamó –Y apropósito ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida?-

-La verdad no me dijeron nada. Lo único que sé es que acá te prestan la ropa- le respondió él

-Ah entonces ya voy, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- repitió él cortando la llamada

--------------

-¿Y¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó el hombre de mirada dorada

-¿Qué te puedo decir Inuyasha? Me trajiste a una chica muy hermosa- decía el hombre al ver a Kagome

-No es para tanto señor- respondía al recibir los halagos

-¿Y tienes experiencia en esto?- preguntó el jefe de Inuyasha

-La verdad, nunca he hecho un comercial. Pero he trabajado de modelo, promotora y pienso que no será difícil- respondió ella con sinceridad

-Entonces, tendremos que probar. Aquí te presento al director Miroku Hisho- le mostró con su mano

-Vaya no pensé que fueras tu- dijo Kagome impresionada

-Ya vez Kagome, el mundo es pequeño- exclamó Miroku

-Kagome, te dejo con Miroku- dijo el señor Tendo, jefe de la empresa

-Bueno, hasta pronto-

-Nos vemos- murmuró él alejándose

-Yo también me voy Kagome- dijo Inuyasha- Cuando te desocupes si puedes ve a mi oficina para hablar de algo contigo. El número está en la tarjeta.-

-Está bien, iré-

-Me voy a trabajar, espero estés cómoda. Luego nos vemos- dijo Inuyasha yéndose

La mañana pasó rápida, revisando el guión y practicando algunas escenas. Llegó el medio día y Kagome recién se había desocupado, así que se dirigió apenas tuvo tiempo a la oficina de Inuyasha.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Kagome antes de entrar a la habitación

-Pasa, Kagome- respondió mientras dejaba de escribir en el computador

-¿No estás muy ocupado?-

-No, acabo de terminar- respondió indicándole a que tomara asiento

Inuyasha se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Kagome

-¿Y cómo te fue?¿Estuviste cómoda?- preguntó interesado en ella

-Sí, me fue bien. Muchas gracias- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor en señal de agradecimiento

-No es nada- murmuró recibiendo el abrazo- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-No lo sé, ahora me dieron libre así que yo creo que iré a mi casa- dijo ya separada de él, y arreglando su ropa

-Ah…. – murmuró incómodo sin saber que decir. No la podía invitar a hacer algo, tenía demasiado trabajo y saldría tarde, eso era definitivo. Pero no quería separarse de ella, no lo había pensado de por sí, pero Kagome poco a poco estaba ocupando un lugar en su mente y tal vez en su alma.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy- dijo ella agarrando su bolso y parándose

-Kagome- la nombró para llamar la atención de la chica que veía hacia la puerta de la oficina, haciendo que ésta volteara a mirarlo a los ojos –Yo quisiera saber si tu quieres verme después de que yo salga de mi trabajo para ir a algún lado o alguno de estos días, si quisieras-

-Sí, claro no hay problema. Entonces nos vemos hoy, me llamas cuando termines. Nos vemos, adiós- se despidió acercándose a él, dándole un beso que por equivocación fue a dar casi en los labios de Inuyasha.- Lo siento- dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo, avergonzada volteándose para salir lo antes posible de ahí. Pero él la alcanzó agarrándola de un brazo, provocando que ella girara a verlo. Sin embargo, aprovechó para tomarla de la barbilla y tomar sus labios en un suave roce contra los suyos. El comienzo fue algo tímido por parte de ella que posaba sus manos entre ellos, Inuyasha colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica para que la confianza fluyera, así Kagome bajó sus brazos que pasaron alrededor de él.

Inuyasha la llevaba al cielo de un instante a otro, podía volar por encima de todo y todos, en un segundo, sin que nadie supiese, sin que nadie se enterase.

Quería detenerlo en su mundo que ya no era solo suyo, ahora entraba él sin permiso, sin ser previsto, claro en el instante. ¿Acaso pensaba que era como todas las demás chicas? Le había contado bien poco de su vida, y le aterraba la idea que se formulaba él de ella, si tan solo supiese. No podía pensar en eso, no debía, en este instante no, solo dejarse llevar.

Le acarició el cabello, quería olvidarse con él. Inuyasha la acercó mas a su cuerpo intensificando el beso, llenándose de nuevas sensaciones, pensamientos, sentimientos, cortando respiraciones para volverlos suspiros.

-Inuyasha- suspiró ella cuando la caricia fue interrumpida para seguir con otra y otra y otra, siguiendo con un juego embriagador. Él bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, para ir bajando lentamente. Esto hizo que ella cortara bruscamente el beso y volvieran a la realidad.

-Kagome, yo……-dijo él, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta.

-En un momento- gritó Inuyasha para tener tiempo de reponerse de la situación.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. Nos vemos pronto- dijo Kagome mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Está bien, hasta luego- dijo él acercándose a ella posando unos breves segundos sus labios en los de ella en señal de despedida.

Kagome salió de la habitación, encontrándose la secretaria que estaba en el pasillo esperando a Inuyasha.

-Señor, lo busca una señorita hace ya rato- le comunicó la mujer, que llevaba el pelo amarrado en un perfecto tomate y lucía un típico traje: falda, blusa y chaqueta- Dice que quiere verlo-

-¿No te dijo quien era?¿No dijo su nombre?- preguntó extrañado Inuyasha

-Sí, creo que se llamaba Taisho, Taisho Kikyo- sentenció ella -¿la conoce?- interrogó al ver la reacción del muchacho al nombrarla

-Sí, sí. Dile que ahora no la puedo atender, que estoy ocupado-

-Pero señor, ella me ha insistido en que necesitaba urgente hablar con usted-

-No importa, comunícale que estoy y estaré muy ocupado con un proyecto muy importante y que no tengo tiempo para platicar con ella. Así que no pierda el momento esperándome- dijo ya definitivamente, haciendo que la secretaria saliera del cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Esto lo había puesto de mal genio¿cómo se atrevía, después de todo lo que le había hecho, volver a buscarlo? Eso era ser descarada. Claro, se debe haber aburrido de ese tipo ¿cómo era que se llamaba? A sí, Naraku, se debe haber aburrido de él, por eso había venido a buscarlo o la otra opción era que quisiera el divorcio. Como si se le ocurriese que lo iba a dar, en forma de venganza no se lo daría ni amarrado, ni aunque le arrebataran la vida, definitivamente NO.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, -¿Acaso será ella?- pensó, dudaba que hiciera ese tipo de escándalos. Siempre fue una mujer correcta, educada y tranquila, detestaba las groserías y la gente ordinaria, le gustaba la disciplina y no podía escuchar gritos, eso la hacían enojar.

-¡ME PUEDE DEJAR TRANQUILA DE UNA VEZ!- se escuchaba una voz femenina de afuera

-PERO SEÑORITA, YA LE DIJE, USTED NO PUEDE PASAR. EL SEÑOR ESTÁ MUY OCUPADO Y NO PUEDE VERLA AHORA- insistió la otra mujer que discutía con ella

-ME TENDRÁ QUE VER SI O SI Y NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE PUEDA CONVERSAR TRANQUILAMENTE CON ÉL- dijo la otra alzando la voz

-ESTÁ BIEN, YO YA CUMPLÍ MI TRABAJO, YA LE DIJE. AHORA ES SU ASUNTO SI QUIERE O NO PERDER SU TIEMPO- gritó la secretaria de Inuyasha, para volver a su puesto de trabajo.

Inuyasha al escuchar eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro que había puesto, luego del aviso de que su ''esposa'' estaba ahí, y la abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó al cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto. Kikyo estaba parada frente a él.

- INUYASHA….

* * *

Holas!! bueno como dije ya traje un nuevo capitulo. Igual me sorprendió que personas aun leyeran esto XD, así que muchas gracias a las que leen, me hacen sentir que puedo seguir escribiendo, me dan esperanzas!

Y trataré de hacer los capitulos mas largos, trataré de ahora en adelante.

Bueno espero que disfruten! y les agradezco mucho!

Saludos

DE: **MARY-JVR o Wh!+3-M00n**


	8. INOCENTEMENTE COHIBIDA

**MI novia Kagome**

Cap. 8

'' Inocentemente cohibida''

La mujer corrió a abrazarlo sin importar que los demás miraran, se aferró muy fuertemente a él como si fuese la ultima vez que lo vería. Inuyasha sorprendido intentó separarla un poco de él, realmente lo estaba casi asfixiando. Estuvieron así durante algunos minutos, lo que le permitió observarla y descubrir los cambios en ella. Su esposa, Kikyo, estaba mas morena, ya no existía esa palidez que siempre la caracterizaba y además estaba más delgada de lo común.

Después de un gran saludo, ella se separó de él retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Pasa- dijo Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta con seguro para que pudieran hablar en privado y sus compañeros de trabajo no intervinieran. Ella entró a la oficina mirando como todo estaba como lo recordaba, se sentó en el sofá que estaba en posición hacia la ventana.

El silencio era incómodo no sabía que decirle, ni como tratarla, era distinto, no se lo esperaba aún. A veces uno dice que va a hacer algo, pero nunca lo haz experimentado hasta que te ocurre y reaccionas todo lo contrario a como pensabas. Así estaba él. Inuyasha se había prometido no volver a hablarle o si lo hacía la trataría cruelmente, pero no, ahí estaba sentado a su lado sin poder reclamarle, sin poder regañarla por su traición.

-Inuyasha- dijo ella llamando su atención- Yo…. Yo quería disculparme-

-¿Disculparte de qué? Todo está echo Kikyo, no puedes volver atrás- dijo secamente él intentando cumplir lo que se prometió.

-¿Me perdonas? Yo realmente no quise hacerlo-

-Sin embargo lo hiciste y si no hubieses querido, no lo hubieses hecho. Nadie te obligó, ni te amenazó- la chica parecía una pequeña niña cuando es regañada por sus padres por hacer alguna travesura. No se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos, ni a decir palabra alguna – Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza esto, ni puedo creer aún que me hallas traicionado. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo¡ERA NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL!- dijo gritando esta ultima frase soltando todo lo que sentía

-Pero…..Estoy arrepentida- murmuró ella mirando el suelo

-¿Y de qué me sirve que estés arrepentida?- dijo con tono de voz despectivo

-No lo sé, digo podríamos empezar de nuevo¿no crees?- preguntó subiendo su mirada hacia la de él

-¡POR DIOS, KIKYO!- exclamó irguiéndose y caminando por la sala- ¿Crees que es así de fácil?¿Crees que de un día para otro puedes llegar de nuevo a mi vida y hacer como que nada pasó? Esto es estúpido y ¿sabes? Sería mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí y sigamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos casado- declaró produciendo el sentencioso silencio

-Pero….. pero, entonces tendrías que darme el divorcio-

-¿Lo quieres¿Para qué? No voy a permitir que te cases con ese idiota, primero muerto- gritó volteándose para darle la espalda a la chica.

El silencio nuevamente formó parte de la situación durante algunos segundos.

-¿Tú me amas aún?- le interrogó ansiosa con toda seguridad, observándolo esperando que se volteara a mirarla y le dijera un ''sí''.

-No….no lo sé- murmuró al fin aumentando la tensión entre ellos

-Entonces, creo que lo mejor sea que me des el divorcio- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. Kikyo sabía lo que le había hecho, sobretodo el daño que le causó y le dolía, porque aunque hubiese pasado todo eso entre ellos, ella aun lo quería ¿cómo no lo iba a querer o más aún amar? Si estuvieron años comprometidos, ella lo conoció cuando iba a la universidad y querían establecerse económicamente para poder casarse y formar una familia, una familia eso la hacía soñar como nunca y pensar que lo arruinó todo acostándose con un maldito que lo único que quería era estar con ella por dinero, interés. Y ni siquiera le fue fiel, después que se imaginó que la protegería, luego de que Inuyasha los viera en la cama. -¡Estúpida! Ahora si que te vas a ir a la mierda- se insultó a sí misma en su mente.

-Tengo que pensarlo. Ahora, no quiero ser descortés, pero necesito estar solo- dijo él sin mas que decir.

Ella con el ego hasta el suelo, tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del recinto con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Está bien, se lo merecía, pero fue cruel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Por otra parte, Kagome caminaba hacia su hogar por la avenida principal. Recordando lo que había sucedido con Inuyasha, era algo que no se lo imaginaba aún, no sabía por qué, pero ese beso la dejó en las nubes en tan solo un instante y pensar que llevaba años sin tener pareja y de un día a otro llegó él sin planearlo y lo había cambiado todo. Antes no se percató mucho, pero realmente era guapo y pensar en él la hacía sonreír, provocando que la gente en la calle la mirara extrañamente, pero no le importaba.

Sin embargo, algo era extraño ¿por qué esa mujer había llegado tan raramente a comunicarle ese recado a Inuyasha? Se sintió curiosa, si tan solo se hubiese quedado unos minutos más, total no creía que él se enojara por escuchar ¿o sí? Eso la hacía sentir insegura ¿realmente conocía bien a Inuyasha¿Y si le escondía algo? No, no debía pensar en eso, debía confiar, confiar para que la relación entre ellos funcionara y no dejarse llevar por su pasado, porque fue fastidioso sentir que su ex la engañara y más con su mejor amiga. Además eso la llevó a desconfiar de los hombres y de la gente, la hizo ser alguien más bien solitaria, alguien que si conocía a otros no entregaba lo suficiente de ella o los alejaba, suspiró y sacó las llaves de su bolso. Al entrar al edificio habían varias cajas en un rincón, alguien debe de estar cambiándose imaginó ella, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y por descuidada en el último escalón se tropezó cayendo con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-Auch- se quejó dándose vuelta para quedar sentada y sobarse una de sus rodillas. Eso había dolido, hace tiempo que no se caía tan fuerte.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- murmuró una voz varonil desde atrás

Kagome volteo su cabeza para mirarlo, con mucha vergüenza. ¡La habían visto caerse! Se sonrojó de inmediato al ver lo guapo que era. Un hombre alto, ojos negros, de piel morena y atlético, y al parecer iba a ser su nuevo vecino porque había dejado la caja que sostenía en el suelo para brindarle su mano.

-Gracias- dijo tomándola y levantándose con su ayuda.

-No hay de que, y ten mas cuidado las escaleras son bastante peligrosas y no me hubiese gustado que una chica tan bella como tu le hubiese sucedido algo grave- dijo él con una voz muy sensual.

-….Y ¿te estás mudando?- preguntó ella desviando la conversación

-Sí, al departamento 107- señaló él con un gesto de manos

-Ah que bueno, entonces seremos vecinos. Yo vivo en el que está al lado izquierdo al tuyo-

-¡Que bien! Podría visitarte cuando quisiera- dijo mirándola intimidante a los ojos. Realmente él la cohibía, tenía algo que la hacía sentir así de incómoda.

-Claro, con gusto- dijo arreglando su bolso en su brazo.-Bueno, entonces estaremos viéndonos- murmuró ella sonriendo

-Bien, nos vemos. Tengo que seguir arreglando mi nuevo hogar- dijo acercándose a ella, besándola tranquilamente en su mejilla –Adiós- se despidió él tomando nuevamente la caja del suelo y entrando a la habitación, dejando a una Kagome bastante confusa en el pasillo.

Suspiró. De repente se percató que él ya se había marchado y estaba sola con la mirada perdida ¿qué le había pasado¿Por qué reaccionó así? Fue como si aquel hombre le hubiese tirado algún hechizo como para actuar así, sintió un tipo de presentimiento en su alma, estaba segura, algo se lo decía si tan solo lo supiese. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, entró dejando todo sobre una pequeña y antigua mesa que se hallaba a lado de la entrada. Sentándose agotada en el sillón, se ensimismó en sus pensamientos.

Había sido un día extraño, si lo había sido sin duda. Luego apoyó su cabeza en uno de los respaldos y se durmió, como no lo hacía hace mucho.

Despertó nuevamente asustada como siempre. Miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared del pasillo, las 7.30 de la tarde¿a qué hora saldría Inuyasha del trabajo? Ni si quiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle y ahora sería mejor ir a arreglarse para que no la pillara toda fea si es que se le ocurría llegar de repente.

Se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso con agua, luego fue al baño y se dio un baño de tina, eso la relajaba completamente, cerró los ojos sumergiéndose poco a poco en el mundo de los sueños.

-Ahh- despertó con un grito asustada por los golpees que alguien daba en su puerta. Se levantó, tomó una toalla envolviéndose en ella y salió del baño- Ya va- gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada abriéndola. Su nuevo vecino estaba del otro lado, Kagome creyó que era Inuyasha por eso abrió con tanta confianza la puerta o si no no lo hubiese hecho.

Al verlo se sonrojo lo más que permitió su cara, le ardía demasiado de vergüenza y en reacción se escondió de inmediato detrás de la puerta, dejando a la vista solo su cabeza.

- Hola- saludó el hombre algo incomodo, pero deleitándose con la situación

-Emm sí, hola- dijo ella mirando otro lado que no fuesen sus ojos.

-Yo no quise molestarte, pero es que necesito un favor- dijo mirando a Kagome con cara de súplica para que se lo hiciera (el favor).

-Dime¿qué ocurre?-

-Es que se me acabó el dinero en mi móvil y necesito hablar urgente con alguien y ya sabes como me vengo recién cambiando aún no tengo línea en mi casa y como tú eres la única que conozco por aquí, me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tu teléfono- habló rápidamente

-Sí, claro no hay problema- respondió ella amablemente

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él sonriéndole

-Emm ah sí, de veras. Pasa- dijo acomodándose bien la toalla a su cuerpo para que no se le fuese a caer, y abriendo la puerta completamente, dejándolo entrar. Él observó descaradamente todo su cuerpo, provocando una situación mas embarazosa aún para ella de lo que era, así que se apresuró a hablar- Mira en esa mesita a lado del sillón está el teléfono, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras y no te preocupes-

-Muchas gracias ………-

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi- se presentó ella

-Entonces muchas gracias, Kagome. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, no se como pagártelo, aunque si tu me dijeras lo haría a gusto- murmuró en doble sentido, cohibiéndola más.

-No, es….es gratis. No te preocupes, no me debes nada- habló sorprendiéndose por las palabras que le había dicho recién.

-Pero, de verdad, no hay problema yo te lo puedo pagar como tu desees- dijo insistiendo clavando su mirada oscura en la de ella.

-Emm- Kagome no sabía que decir. Esto la inquietaba bastante, ya quería salir de esa situación, pero no se le ocurría como hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta nuevamente- Emm.. Espérame un momento, iré a abrir y regreso- dijo dándole la espalda para ir a abrir, suspirando y agradeciendo a quien quiera que fuese que estuviera detrás de esa bendita puerta.

-Inuyasha- murmuró al ver quien era-Hola, pasa. Lo siento aún no estoy lista, pero pasa- le dijo mostrando que solo estaba con una tela tapando su cuerpo y gotas de agua cayendo desde su pelo por su piel.

-Aún así te ves hermosa- dijo besando la mejilla de la chica y entrando al departamento.

-A propósito, te llamé hace como media hora y no contestaste- le avisó ya encontrándose adentro.

-Ah sí, es que me quedé dormida como ya ves y hace poco me empecé a duchar-

-Y yo aquí interrumpiendo tu baño, mejor anda y vístete que te puedes enfermar y no me gustaría que fuese mi culpa- dijo colocando una de sus manos en el brazo de ella y rozando la comisura de sus labios.

-Kagome, muchas gracias ya llamé- interrumpió su vecino repentinamente haciendo que los dos se separaran de inmediato. –Lo siento no quise interrumpir- se disculpó este

Inuyasha durante unos breves segundos se quedó mirándolo impresionado, sorprendido ¿Estaría soñando o que?

-Ey ¿yo a ti te conozco, cierto?- preguntó el hombre a Inuyasha- Ah claro sí, yo te vi en Hawai- dijo el extraño acordándose- Sí, y que yo recuerde recién te habías casado con..con.. ¿Con quién era?. A sí, con una mujer llamada … ¿cómo se llamaba? Emm ah sí, Kikyo. Era muy bella. ¡Pero que buena hermano verte de nuevo!- dijo golpeándole la espalda Inuyasha en forma de saludo

-Tú-murmuró él alejándose del hombre como si tuviese alguna enfermedad extraña.

-Inuyasha ¿qué sucede¿Lo conoces?- interrogó Kagome al ver la reacción de este.

-Como si no me acordara. Tu eres……..Naraku-

* * *

Holas!! Bien ya regresé, me costó un poco continuarlo es que no he estado mucho tiempo en casa jajaja aprovechando las últimas semanas de vacaciones TT es triste

Bueno espero les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo, se les agradece un montón a todos los que leen! A la prox pondré los nombres, es que ahora ya es tarde y me dio lata XD jajjaa bueno pero saben quienes son

Asi que se cuidan! Y nos vemos

Xaus

atte: Mary-JVR o white-moon


	9. DREAMS

**Mi novia Kagome**

Cáp. 9

''Dreams''

El ambiente se puso más que tenso¿quién pensaría verlo de nuevo? Y más encima en el departamento de ella.

-¿Qué hace este tipo aquí, Kagome?- la interrogó con esa mirada dorada oscura con tonos que cualquier notaría que estaba algo mas que furioso-¿De donde lo conoces?-

-¿Por qué?¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella-¿Acaso pasa algo malo con él?- siguió intentando entender la reacción de él.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- preguntó él sin rencores, pero Inuyasha no dijo nada, seguí echando fuego por los ojos, incluso su respiración se había acelerado.

-Veo que no te encuentras bien. Sería bueno que te fumaras algo, si quieres yo te doy-

-No, gracias- dijo secamente Inuyasha, esperando que se fuera de una vez ese idiota.

-Ya, Kagome. Gracias por el favor, pero me están esperando. Así que los dejo.-dijo agarrando la mano de la chica entre las suyas, besándola haciendo notorio el sonrojo de ella –Y un gusto volver a verte, Inuyasha- murmuró misteriosamente extendiendo su mano en forma de despedida, acto que el otro hombre no tomó de muy buen humor siendo bastante descortés y esquivándola. Naraku dio media sonrisa a Kagome y se marchó, dejando la situación en suspenso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó de una buena vez ella, sabiendo que algo estaba mal entre ellos, como si el otro hombre hubiese causado algo en la vida de él.

-Nada- respondió sin más, evitando el tema que sin duda no podía decirle aun a Kagome. Si se lo dijera ella ya no querría verlo de seguro, porque aunque ya no tuviese nada con Kikyo no cambiaba el hecho de que aún siguiesen casados y eso Kagome no sabría si lo permitiría.

-Algo ocultas, yo lo sé ¿Acaso no quieres decírmelo¿No soy de tu suficiente confianza?- dijo ella con algo de dolor en su alma. Esto se estaba volviendo muy misterioso y no quería descubrir que Inuyasha ocultaba algo, ojala fuese solo su imaginación y a lo mejor se estaba pasando muchos rollos en su mente. Sí, eso debía ser.

-No es nada importante, ya te dije- murmuró girando hacia la puerta de salida- Te estaré esperando abajo. No tardes- dijo saliendo del departamento.

Bien, no era lo que esperaba ¿Qué escondía?. Esto se volvía más complejo de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera se atrevió a responderle si confiaba en ella y por lo visto la respuesta era un ''NO'', eso le dolió, pero no podía hacer nada. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se vistió tranquilamente sin importar que él la esperara abajo, quizás en una de esas ya se hubiese ido. Ya al terminar, cogió su bolso y salió, en el caso que no estuviese se iría a dar un paseo para dejar de pensar estupideces.

Ya estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío, cada vez se acercaba mas el invierno por lo que los árboles ya estaban sin su follaje. No estaba, la disolución entró en ella cruelmente, realmente se contradecía quería que ocurriese algo, pero ya en el momento cambiaba radicalmente de opinión hace tiempo que sus ideas no estaban tan desordenadas como ahora. Caminó lentamente por la acera y no supo, pero algo la hizo doblar la esquina para dirigirse hacia el teatro, que era uno de los pocos lugares donde le gustaba estar, y se sorprendió al ver a algunos metros mas allá el auto de Inuyasha con su dueño dentro de él. Se acercó un poco más y lo pudo observar mejor, dormía, dormía tan placidamente como lo hace un niño, idénticamente, con sus gestos en el rostro cuando algo lo molestaba o simplemente por alguna escena de un sueño.

Miró la puerta del vehículo y se sonrió al ver que estaba sin seguro, la abrió intentando hacer el más leve sonido, se metió en el asiento de al lado y cerró despacio con llave. Lo volvió a observar mejor, era algo adictivo, se sentía tan bien y recordó unos días atrás cuando estaba en el sofá de su living, sonrió nuevamente y se acomodó a su lado sin despertarlo, abrazándose a él y poder acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños.

………………………………..

Despertó con escalofríos, abrió detenidamente sus ojos viendo lo poco iluminado que se hallaba el lugar, debido a los faroles que había en la calle. Recordó se había quedado dormido esperando a Kagome y ahora tenía frío por el viento que se colaba por la ventana semicerrada. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban manteniendo la temperatura en su cuerpo, era esa chica, aquella que le quitaba la respiración cuando se hallaba a su lado, aquella que ganó su cariño sin quererlo y aquella a la cual no se atrevió a decir que confiaba ciegamente en ella, aunque la conociera hace tan poco. Se veía tan.. tan ¿infantil?. Sí, esa era la descripción que podía hacerle, era una mezcla de niña mujer, un ser puro, porque así la veía. La abrazó mas, acurrucándose junto a ella provocando el despertar algo que Inuyasha quería evitar, pero no pudo.

-¿Inuyasha?¿Qué hora es?- preguntó bostezando, tapando sus labios con una de sus manos y levantándose levemente.

-No lo se- murmuró despacio cerrando sus ojos, esperando a que ella se volviese a acomodar a su lado, algo que no ocurrió, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos con pereza, percatándose de que ella lo observaba fijamente.-¿Qué?- le interrogó desafiándola.

-No, nada- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Entonces,¿qué me ves?- volvió a interrogarla al percatarse de la vergüenza de la chica.

-Yo no te estaba mirando- negó Kagome intimidada por la pregunta.

-Claro que sí, yo te vi. Abrí mis ojos y tu me estabas mirando- reclamó creando su pequeño juego con ella.

-Mentira, tu me mirabas. Yo no te miraba, solo me quedé pensando mirando un punto fijo-

-¿Y pensabas en mi? Porque si no pensabas en mi no te hubieses quedado mirándome fijamente- dijo él sonriéndole.

-¡No! Yo no pensaba en ti, yo pensaba en… en- repitió sin saber que decir

-En mi- dijo Inuyasha ''acosándola'' nuevamente.-Kagome, admítelo. Ni siquiera sabes mentir. Ni inventar una excusa-

Ella avergonzada, desvió la vista hacia otro lugar que no fuese Inuyasha y confesó –Está bien, estaba pensando en ti-

-Ja, lo sabía- murmuró victorioso, abrazándola en forma protectora -¿y qué pensabas de mí?- preguntó curioso.

-Pensaba.. pensaba en el tipo de relación que tenemos- dijo sin mas preámbulos.

-¿y qué tipo de relación tenemos?-

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- pidió Kagome cerrando sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de él, sintiendo miedo en su alma, miedo a saber que era lo que pensaba Inuyasha de ella y él.

-Para mi…-empezó murmurando con la voz mas ronca y sensual que se puede escuchar, haciendo estremecer a Kagome- para mi tu haz cambiado radicalmente mi vida- terminó callando, pensativo.

Eso no le decía nada¿cambiar su vida en que sentido?. Eso la confundía mas de lo que estaba.

-¿En qué sentido?- dijo abriendo sus oscuros ojos, mirándolo atentamente.

-En todo, en el sentido de que antes mi vida era una mierda- dijo recordando a su ''esposa'', a su traición y la forma en que terminó todo.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué me dices esto?- interrogó queriendo conocerlo, saber algo mas de él.

-Porque es simplemente la verdad. Tú la haz cambiado para mejor, desde que me di cuenta que eres todo lo que tengo y que en este instante no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo- murmuró volteando su cabeza para observarla, para luego acariciar su mejilla con una de sus manos y acercar su rostro al suyo y besarla como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Tan profundo, tan en el alma, que parecía estar durmiendo, en la luna, en las nubes, en cualquier lugar menos en el coche besándose con Inuyasha.

Luego de unos instantes se fueron separando lentamente, y así abrir sus ojos para mirarse como dos estúpidos.

-Te quiero- murmuró Kagome para luego abrazarlo y esconder su cara en su pecho para que no viese lo roja y avergonzada que estaba al hacerle esa declaración.

-Yo también- dijo él- pero caliente- al decir esto ella lo miró deshaciendo el abrazo con una expresión confusa en su cara.

-¿Caliente?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Sí, caliente. Pero para eso tenemos que ir a tu casa¿no crees?-

-¿Por…. Por qué?- consultó ella más nerviosa aún, por las intenciones que él tenia, además del poco tiempo que han pasado juntos todo esto era demasiado pronto y por su mala suerte en lo sentimental, ella creía que Inuyasha lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

-Porque hay que hervir el agua y preparar las tazas, porque ¿cómo vamos a tomar té aquí?- la interrogó sonriendo.

Kagome al comprender lo que decía él, comenzó a reírse por todo lo que había pensado¿tan mal pensada era?.

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó él, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Que yo no quiero tomar té. Yo no me refería a eso- aclaró

-¿Y a qué te referías?- consultó con la expresión más infantil que tenía.

No, ahora se lo tendría que decir de nuevo y tanto que le había costado. Ese Inuyasha sí que sabía hacerla sonrojar.

-Inuyasha, no juegues- reclamó ella sabiendo que él no podía ser tan tonto como para no entender lo que le había dicho.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Solo que…. quiero que lo vuelvas ha decir, porque me encantó- dijo él sin mas que decir.

Kagome al escuchar esto, desvió la mirada sintiendo un calor caer en sus mejillas. Por lo que él tomó cuidadosamente su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo nuevamente.

-Kagome, yo también quiero té- dijo sonriendo- Perdón, te quiero- murmuró volviéndola a besar, jugando con sus labios, rozándolos y volviendo a besarlos.

……………

Volvieron a casa de Kagome a eso de las 4 de la mañana, así que el frío ya era mas que evidente. Por lo que se sentaron en el sofá y tomaron té, intentando entibiar sus cuerpos.

-Mira como terminó todo esto, se suponía que íbamos a salir- dijo Inuyasha recordando lo pasado hace unas horas.

-Sí, tienes razón. En todo caso aun me debes una salida- sentenció ella

-Claro, con todo gusto Kag. Será un placer- dijo sonriéndole.-te llevaré un día para disfrutarlo los dos, para divertirnos-

-Conste, te cobraré la palabra- declaró ella mirándolo directo a esos ojos dorados- pero eso si, tiene que ser pronto-

-Está bien, solo arreglaré unos asuntos en mi trabajo y te aviso-

-Bien- murmuró abrazándolo, luego de dejar su tazón en la mesita de al lado del mueble.-Gracias Inuyasha-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Por estar a mi lado- confesó ella.

-No es nada, lo hago porque quiero y porque te quiero-

Después de estar así un rato se separaron y volvieron a acomodarse en el sillón, solo que acostándose donde apenas caían juntos y nuevamente abrazándose. Inuyasha besó la frente de ella de manera protectora y suspiró, pensando en lo bien que se sentía junto a Kagome y esperando que ese instante no se desvaneciera nunca. Estos pensamientos cada vez mas lo sorprendían, ni si quiera se imaginó sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ella. Así que cerró sus ojos, aun pensativo.

-Inuyasha- murmuró ella al verlo con los ojos cerrados- ¿estas durmiendo?-

-Dime. Estoy despierto- dijo aún sin abrir sus ojos.

-A propósito de lo de hoy……-dijo callando sin saber si preguntar

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó él sin mayor importancia.

-Quería preguntarte….-

-¿Qué cosa, Kagome? Me estoy quedando dormido- dijo él cayendo en el sueño.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Naraku?-

&&&&&&&&&

**Hola!! bueno hace tiempo que no venía, meses, asi que quería disculparme por todo este retraso y ojala les guste este capitulo. Lo que pasó es que lo publiqué en cemzoo y estaba esperando a que estuviesen al mismo tiempo, por eso me demoré. **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y se dieron un tiempito para leer, ojala les guste!**

**nos vemos , saludos**

**MARY-JVR o white-moon**


	10. Respuestas

Mi novia Kagome

Cap. 10

''Respuestas''

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Naraku?- preguntó Kagome sintiendo ya la respiración de él más agitada.- Vaya, ya se quedó dormido- pensó quedándose con duda e intrigada por la respuesta que Inuyasha le podría haber dado.

…………………………………..

-NO!!- sentenció- ¡Mamá te dije que no volveré a verla! Y se acabó- dijo él dada por terminada la conversación

-Pero hijo, yo he conversado con ella y está tan arrepentida, si la hubieses visto. Me ha dicho que daría lo que fuera por estar contigo. Perdónala, se bueno. Además todos nos equivocamos, somos humanos- intentó persuadir la interlocutora al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Claro, pero este no es cualquier error. ¡¿A quien se ocurre hacer algo así en la luna de miel¡A nadie! O dime ¿a caso tu lo harías?-

-No lo sé- respondió su progenitora

-¡Qué¿Cómo que no lo sabes¿Le hubieses hecho algo así a papá? Realmente estás loca. Y sabes ya no quiero seguir discutiendo el tema, la respuesta es no y ya lo sabes. Bueno ahora estoy ocupado, luego hablamos. Adiós- murmuró sin más cortando la llamada.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó la chica que recién entraba a la habitación

-Kagome¿ya estás lista?- preguntó asiendo caso omiso a la interrogación de ella

-Sí, vámonos- dijo ella tomando su bolso.

-Pero necesito pasar a mi casa antes de irnos¿me acompañas?-

-Está bien, vamos- dijo la chica mientras cerraba con cerrojo la puerta de su departamento- A propósito ¿a qué vas a tu casa?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba por la acera rumbo al automóvil.

-Voy a buscar unos documentos que tengo que pasarle a mi jefe antes de que vayamos a almorzar. No te molesta¿cierto?- dijo Inuyasha ya subiéndose al carro.

-Claro que no, además me gusta estar a tu lado- confesó Kagome posando su mano sobre la de él que estaba encima de la caja de cambios.-Además aprovecharé de conocer tu casa- dijo sonriendo

Inuyasha quitó su mano de la caja de cambios alejándola de la de ella, sin embargo, volvió a acercarla para tomar la de Kagome y posarla en sus labios- espero que te guste- murmuró con un tono de voz seductor, para luego retomar a lo que iba, encendió el motor y arrancó en dirección sur.

-¿Por qué te compraste una casa¿No sientes que es muy grande para ti?- preguntó Kagome curiosa al observar el bello e amplio hogar de Inuyasha. Como quisiera ella poder vivir en algo así, pero no había caso, siempre se llevaba constantemente mudando de ciudades y países, así que ¿para qué?, no era una necesidad.

-Independencia- respondió simplemente él yendo hacia su habitación donde dejó los papeles de su jefe.

-Pero es grande, yo en tu lugar me hubiese comprado un departamento. Así no me sentiría tan sola- exclamó ella más alto para que la oyera de su cuarto.

Aquellas palabras le quedaron rondando en la cabeza. Si supiese ella el porqué de haber comprado esa casa le encontraría razón, pero no podía decírselo, no aún. Tenía miedo de que se fuese de su lado por estar casado, además que la estimaba demasiado para dejarla ir, ya llegaría el momento, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Se giró hacia la puerta salida de su habitación y ahí la encontró a ella.

-¿Qué….qué haces aquí?- murmuró él sorprendido

-¿A caso no puedo entrar a mi casa también?- preguntó ella observándolo como lo hacía antes, en el pasado.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- dijo serio, más que eso realmente estaba disgustado.

-Mis llaves- ella mostró su llavero

-¿Llaves¿Pero qué diablos…-

-Tu mamá, ella me las pasó. Fui a su casa, me dijo que me entendía, le dije que estaba arrepentida y es verdad Inuyasha, yo nunca quise hacer eso, nunca quise lastimarte. Sólo quiero estar contigo¿pensaste lo que te propuse el otro día?-

-No y creo que desde un principio supe la respuesta- sentenció él mirándola con recelo.

- Y ¿Cuál es?-

-Ya lo sabes, no tengo para que decírtelo, sé que no eres tonta- dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a su ex atrás.

En el corredor de encontró con Kagome que salía de la pieza del frente -Disculpa Inuyasha, estaba en el baño. Te escuché murmurar ¿con quién hablabas?- preguntó ella mirando la expresión desconcertada de él que estaba detenido con hojas en sus manos.

-Conmigo- exclamo Kikyo saliendo del cuarto de Inuyasha para posarse a su lado con una actitud desafiante.

- ¿Y tú eres …..?-

-Kikyo, Taisho Kikyo. Encantada- se presentó ella haciendo una reverencia para luego mostrar una sonrisa mas falsa que ni ella misma se la compraba.

-¿Taisho¿Eres hermana de Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome algo confusa porque no tenía la mas mínima idea de que él tenía una hermana.

-La verdad no, soy su esposa- confesó Kikyo posesivamente, sabía que esa chica tenía algo con Inuyasha y qué mejor que recalcarle en su cara que ella era su esposa, la sorpresa que se llevaba.

-¿Esposa? Oh no tenía idea- dijo Kagome avergonzada mirando a Inuyasha con decepción.

-Kagome- murmuró él atreviéndose de una vez a hablar- No.. no es lo que crees-

- Oh no te preocupes, pero creo que debería irme. Ustedes deben de tener que hablar, eso creo- dijo haciendo una reverencia y marchándose lo más pronto posible.

-Eres una perra- escupió Inuyasha frente a Kikyo y salió detrás de Kagome.

Los rayos del sol pegaron en su cara cuando salió de ese maldito lugar. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. Se maldecía ¿cómo era posible que la hubiesen engañado de esa manera? Se sentía tan estúpida, tonta, maldita. Claro estaba casado, que más se podía esperar. Siempre le sucedía esto, siempre fracasaba de una u otra forma cualquier relación amorosa que tenía, ya estaba cansada de todo eso. Cansada de su vida y de estar huyendo del lugar en que vivía por evitar a la gente, esa era la razón por la que viajaba tanto, pero ya no. De a poco fue calmando su paso mirando a su alrededor ¿a quién tenía? Vivía sola, sus padres habían muerto y su única amiga era Sango, pero no tenía a nadie más. Detestaba pensar de esa forma, pero era la cruel realidad, su cruel y estúpida vida. De pronto sintió caer una lágrima por su mejilla, se quedo quieta, estática en mitad de la acera con la gente pasando a su alrededor, estaba detenida.

-Kagome- murmuró una voz detrás de ella. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no quería escucharlo, pero él la tomó de su hombro y la volteó.

-Kagome…yo..-se detuvo ya percatándose que ella lloraba y no quería mirarlo. Sin pensarlo la atrajo a su cuerpo, acomodando sus brazos alrededor de ella quien seguía rígida a pesar del estado en que estaban.

Inuyasha acarició su pelo y su espalda, dándole apoyo, pero ella seguía sin calmarse. Esto era estresante, le dolía. No podía verla así y todo era su culpa, qué más podía pensar.

-Perdóname- murmuró besando la frente de la chica –debí haberte dicho, pero yo ya no estoy con ella- dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo que podía sentir el calor que ella emanaba.-Quiero hablarlo contigo, quiero que me escuches, pero no ahora, no aquí- murmuró mientras Kagome se separaba de él y limpiaba su cara con sus manos.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano, guiándola a un parque que se hallaba cerca de ahí. Kagome no protestó, no podía, ni siquiera se le venía a la mente que decir, solo tenía como opción escucharlo. Además si no lo hacía ¿qué le quedaba?

Se sentaron frente a una fuente, donde unos niños lanzaban sus monedas para pedir todos los deseos que pudiesen imaginar.

Aún no soltaba su mano, y no sabía cómo comenzar. La soltó y aclaró su garganta –Kagome, yo… no te lo dije, porque ni yo quería asumirlo…, vergüenza tal vez…… no lo sé, quería pensar que nunca estuve con ella y olvidarla, borrarla de mi vida y comenzar de cero.- dijo mirando un punto fijo. Estaba nervioso era más que notable, pasó una mano por su cabello y miró el cielo para proseguir- Yo.. estaba tan feliz, ella era la mujer con la cual compartí tantos años, así que le pedí matrimonio y nos casamos –suspiró esta era la parte más complicada, no sabía cómo decirla- y…bueno…nos fuimos de luna de miel..era el hombre más feliz del planeta…pero apareció otro tipo…y..bueno..que decir, simplemente me engañó. La encontré intimidando con él- murmuró tapando su rostro con las dos manos.

Kagome lo observó, era doloroso para él, es que no era para menos. ¿Qué tipo de mujer le haría algo así al hombre que amaba? Sintió la herida profunda que él tenía, como no sentirla si lo quería y más de lo que pensaba, quiso abrazarlo, pero no se atrevía.

-Y Naraku- él murmuró despacio.

-¿qué tiene que ver mi vecino?- preguntó ella intrigada

-Con él me engañó- dijo volteando su rostro hacia la de ella, mirándola a los ojos como si ansiara que ella se quedara siempre con él, que estuviese allí para él y él para ella.

-Inuyasha… lo siento- dijo Kagome sin saber cómo actuar, reprimiendo sentimientos.

De pronto él se acercó, acortando la distancia entre ellos lo mejor posible. Kagome no lo pudo esquivar, así que lo abrazó lo más que pudo, tratando de traspasar lo que ella sentía por él y demostrarle todo el apoyo que tenia para darle. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, como aquella noche cuando durmió con él, se tranquilizaba al escucharlos. Se alejó solo unos centímetros y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él, acercando sus labios a los de él, sintiendo su aliento sobre su boca y sin más lo besó. Con eso pudo demostrar más que hablar, no tenía el don de la palabra, pero esto era mejor. Él le correspondió con más intensidad y no logró evitar colocar sus manos tras la nuca de la ella.

En aquel instante sintieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo, sentían lo mismo, eran almas gemelas.

De repente sin más sintieron la presencia de alguien a sus lados. Se alejaron lentamente cortando el beso y vieron a un niño, pequeño de unos 5 años que los miraba con expresión de asco.

-Wakatela- exclamó al verlos, justo cuando una señora tomaba su mano y lo reprendía- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no molestes a la gente!-luego dirigiéndose a ellos- Disculpen a mi hijo- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe- dijeron los dos al unísono y sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

Al instante, Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué onda?- preguntó Kagome al ver que no podía parar de reírse

-Es que hubieses visto la expresión del niñito. Es lo mas chistoso que me haya pasado- dijo con las manos en su estómago que comenzaba a doler.

-Vaya para si no fue para tanto. Además, estoy disgustada porque nos hizo terminar lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo Kagome con cara de niña caprichosa.

-¿Así? Con que te gustó, pero sabes podríamos terminar eso en otro lugar- propuso él con una mirada seductora, que podían hacerla caer si es que estuviese de pie.

-Pervertido- exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos y arrugando su entre ceño- Lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama y ni siquiera te importan mis sentimientos-

-Mil veces-

-¿Cómo?- exclamó ella confusa ¿a qué se refería?

-Mil veces- volvió a repetir él

-Mil veces ¿qué?- preguntó ella ya algo asustada

-Que te quiero infinitamente mil veces- murmuró él con una sonrisa de burla al ver la expresión de la cara de ella.

-¡Tonto! Me asustas- dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en su antebrazo.

-¿En qué pensabas cabeza de alcantarilla?- la interrogó él adivinando sus pensamientos.

-En nada- contestó cortante

-Claro- murmuró Inuyasha observando la expresión de ella. Sonrió y luego la abrazó. Le encantaba hacerla enojar de esa forma, se veía tan hermosa.-¿Sabes?- preguntó él

-¿Qué?-

-Luces tan sexy cuando te enojas- confesó Inuyasha levantándose con ella en brazos

-Ahh Inuyasha ¡bájame!- gritó provocando que todos centraran la mirada en ellos

-No nunca- se opuso mientras avanzaba con ella en sus brazos

-Por favor, no me hagas esto. De verdad no me gusta que me tomen- dijo intentando que él le hiciera caso

Y lo logró, Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo- ¿Entonces como lo harás cuando te cases?-

-Mmmm pero no estamos casados, así que no tengo por qué pensarlo- respondió ella comenzando a caminar.

-Entonces no hay problema- dijo él volviéndola a tomar de la cintura para levantarla.

………………

-¿Me puedes bajar?- preguntó resignada

-Aun no-

-¿y ahora?-

-NO-

-¿Y ahora?-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Kagome suspiró –Entonces ¿me podrías decir a donde vamos?-

-No quiero-

-Ahh vamos Inuyasha es solo decirme- rogó ella

-Te dije que no- respondió casando de todas las preguntas que le hacía

-Pero vamos solo dímelo- insistió soplándole el cuello

-¡Ah! Está bien- dijo resignado- Vamos a mi casa-

-A no, eso sí que no. No me quiero encontrar con tu ex –se negó ella

-No te preocupes, no te hará nada además si está ahí yo te protegeré- le aseguró

-Está bien- dijo poco convencida

…………………………………

-Por lo que puedo ver sigues aquí- afirmó Inuyasha cortantemente con Kagome tomada de su mano.

-Sí y me quedaré a vivir aquí, ya sabes es el único lugar que tengo y tu eres mi esposo- dijo ella con seguridad y celosa al ver nuevamente a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-En ese caso tomaré mis cosas y puedes quedarte con la casa. Lo que es yo me iré- aseguró yendo a su habitación junto a Kagome y guardando todas sus pertenencias dentro de su maleta.

……………………….

-Bueno, ya salimos- suspiró Inuyasha luego de irse de su ''hogar'' –Ahora nada nos va a separar- murmuró para luego besar a Kagome suavemente y después tomar nuevamente su mano- Vámonos- dijo Kagome sonriéndole para tomar rumbo a su departamento e iniciar la travesía de vivir con alguien, con su amado Inuyasha.

FIN

disculpen la demora pero los estudios no me dejaban escribir, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por el apoyo

NOS VEMOS!! PRONTO!


End file.
